Acupuncture needles to be used for the acupuncture are provided one by one in individually packaged (for example, blister packaged) for safety, on the assumption that the individual packages are opened one by one to be used.
Such an individual package is available for a user (practitioner) who uses one acupuncture needle at one time, but requires a user who uses many acupuncture needles to take trouble in opening the individual packages one by one.
Therefore, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is also a packaging presentation in which many acupuncture needles (for example, 10 needles) are not individually packaged but are stored in one container.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model Application Publication No. H06 (1994)-031740.
However, for example in the 10 needles package, in the case where only some needles in the 10 needles package are used, it is not possible to preserve the remaining acupuncture needles in a sterile condition, and thus, there is a problem of insanitation.